Hoping For the Future
by Aeris9919
Summary: What is going through Nightwing's mind as he see's Starfire for the first time in 20 years? Will he be able to say good bye again? SR fluff Please Review!


So here it is! My first Teen Titans fanfic. I just saw the "How Long is Forever?" episode and I loved it! It has officially replaced "Sisters" as my favorite episode! What can I say, I'm a sucker for fluff. Nightwing's face was so close to Starfire's, why didn't he just kiss her!?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but life is cruel in merciless when it comes to the wants of worthless otakus. Please do not sue me because I have no money. I have some pocket lint. Would you like some pocket lint?  
  
This story takes place during the "How Long is Forever?" episode. It takes place mostly from Nightwing's point of view. Enjoy!  
  
I just want to thank Ryoko Lover 4-ever for pointing out that I messed up the quote from the episode. I took the time to fix it. Thanks for bringing that to my attention Ryoko! ^-^  
  
Hoping For Forever  
  
NightWing's POV  
  
I perched on the corner of a building, looking down at the snowy city below. Night had come quickly, much like it always did these days, something I've grown fond of. Or used to. It was hard to tell these days. My thoughts went back to the day she left me. 20 years she's been gone, but it's felt like forever. Cruel irony. That day I had made her a promise of forever. I had believed it at the time. I was foolish. Time tore her away from me, and after 20 years of searching, I didn't think I'd ever get her back.  
  
Starfire's only wish that day was for us to get along, to celebrate our friendship. For some strange reason, one I can barely remember, we ignored her pleas, continuing our arguments. Shortly after, we were called to the museum where Warp clearly had the upper hand. It all happened so quickly after that. Star shot towards the wormhole, her eyes dark with anger. I had tried desperately to stop her, my hand missing her by mere inches. And when I looked up from the cold, metal floor Starfire was gone. Her name ripped from my throat as I slammed my fist against the ground. Though deep in my heart I knew I had lost her, I returned to that spot time and time again, in hopes she might appear the way she was lost.  
  
I had grown out of my childish hopes. I knew my Starfire would never return to me. I could no longer be Robin. Robin was with her, and that's where he would stay. I took on a new name, a new life, and I did it alone. Night after night I kept a vigil on the city as Nightwing. Perhaps I've become too much like my protégé, but what did it matter now. The darkness was the only thing keeping me from breaking down. The darkness had become my strength.  
  
A young girl's cry broke me from my thoughts. I looked down and felt something catch in my throat. Starfire sat in the snow, her face shrouded by a curtain of red hair. It was impossible. I shook my head, trying to force the figment away, convinced I had only been thinking too hard and that was that. But when I looked back down, she sat there still, shivering slightly from the cold. It was just a girl who looked like Star. That's all. I jumped down from the building and approached the girl, expecting my newest theory to be true. But as she turned to face me I knew I was wrong again. I struggled to keep my cool.  
  
"I never expected to see you here," I pushed out, happy my voice didn't shake.  
  
"Robin?!" Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Same old Star.  
  
"It's Nightwing now."  
  
I brought her back to my hideout. I tried desperately to ignore the look on her face as she gazed at my old costume. I wonder how much of a shock it was for her to see the future this way. I covered her with a blanket, she always did hate the cold. She murmured a quiet "thanks" her eyes now focused on the ground. She hadn't changed a bit since that day. Still the most beautiful being I ever saw. I noticed how different it was to look down at her for a change, and found myself wondering what it'd be like to lean in a bit further and press my lips against her own. I shook the thought away. She was 16! She didn't belong here. But then, why did it feel so right?  
  
"So, I hear you're looking for help." I couldn't bear to look at her; I kept my eyes on the controls in front of me.  
  
"I cannot be helped. The past will remain the same, and the future cannot be changed. It is impossible." She sounded so lost. God, how I wished to pull her close to me, and push her fears away.  
  
"Well, that's good. As I recall, we've done the impossible before."  
  
Starfire almost cried with joy as I called the rest of the Titans together. I let a smile cross my face as well. Just like old times, I couldn't be sad when I was with her. As we headed out to find Warp, Starfire didn't speak. She flew as I leaped from building to building. It was strange for her not to be asking me questions, and in our current situation I assumed she would have hundreds of them. But she remained silent, her eyes pointed forward, avoiding my own.  
  
"Star,"  
  
"Please do not say my name like that." I stopped, and she floated just above me. I opened my mouth to retort, but she cut me off.  
  
"You sound like Robin. You somewhat resemble Robin. But you are not Robin. You are Nightwing." I could tell she was close to tears, but I let her finish. She needed to say this.  
  
"You have become something you are not. My Robin is gone forever." The last word was spoken bitterly. She straightened, wiping the stray tears that had fallen.  
  
"So please Nightwing, do not speak to me with the tenderness that Robin once did. I cannot bear to hear it." She took off again, not looking back at me.  
  
The fight was difficult with just the two of us. For the first few minutes we seemed to have the upper edge to Warp, but it didn't last long. I can't describe the joy I felt to see everyone else join Star and I. It was almost like old times, as if Starfire had never left us. Now that we were all reunited I wanted nothing more than to keep it that way. But I knew it could never be. As Cyborg opened another wormhole, I fought the urge to scream. Starfire stepped towards the wormhole and looked back at us sadly.  
  
"Does this really have to be our future?" I walked up to her, and handed her the clock. For a moment our faces were inches apart, and oh how I wanted to kiss her. But I knew that it wouldn't be right to do that to Starfire. Her Robin was 20 years in the past.  
  
"Hope is forever," I whispered stepping back. She smiled warmly at me, before stepping into the wormhole, disappearing from my life for the second time.  
  
StarFire's POV  
  
I stepped into the wormhole, clutching the clock to my chest. Nightwing's parting words replayed in my head, and I fought back the tears that threatened to flow. I tumbled head over heels as the wormhole spat me out in the museum, exactly as I had left it. Cyborg was not dusty, nor broken, Beastboy gawking at me, his head full of hair, and Raven floated above me, an uncharacteristic smile on her face. I looked around and my eyes fell on Robin, my Robin. Tears sprang to my eyes for the umpteenth time that day as I looked at him.  
  
"History said it disappeared...but history was wrong!" I exclaimed, remembering the clock and hugging it close to my chest. Robin kneeled down in front of me, brushing a stray tear from cheek.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered with a smile.  
  
"I missed you as well Robin. I missed all of you!" I said the second part louder, so all of my friends could hear. Robin looked at me, his eyes etched with concern.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so what did you think? Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? In case you're wondering, Robin's protégé was Batman. If you didn't know that then you need to be hit on the head with a brick. A very large brick.  
  
I'm thinking of doing another chapter to this story based on the feedback I get from this fic. So what are you waiting for? Review Review Review!!!! Honestly, do you people think I should do a second chapter? I'm at a crossroads with this one, so that's why I'm turning it over to the people. 


End file.
